WTF, Un cambio en verdad inesperado
by W.M King
Summary: Hay días en los que quisieras no haber despertado y eso lo vivirá de primera mano nuestro...nuestra protagonista! -Male!Thalia Male! Clarisse Fem! Percy
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno en verdad no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente, lleva días, se los juro días! En mi mente! No me dejaba dormir, a veces la inspiración es un arma de doble filo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Male! Thalía, Male! Clarisse , Fem!**_ _ **Percy**_

 _ **Capitulo uno:**_

 _ **El comienzo...es obvio no, es el primer capitulo**_

-Oh vamos, eres un amargado Poseidón—

La que dijo eso fue la diosa del amor, la lujuria y otros títulos más quien vestía su típico ropaje de diosa. Frunciendo el ceño, el mencionado, Poseidón, miro a Afrodita.

-Soy un amargado por que no te permito meterte con la vida amorosa de mi hijo?—secamente dijo el dios a la diosa quien hizo ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.—Eso no funcionara, y lo sabes muy bien afrodita

-Oh vamos Poseidón! Acaso no quieres que tu hijo sea un don juan con las mujeres?—insinuante la diosa menciono.

Poseidón la miro inmutable

-El ya es un don juan…igualito a su padre—ante lo último dicho por lo dios saco el pecho orgulloso.

-Si saco todo de ti, menos lo mujeriego, lo de abandonar a sus amantes e hijo a su merced, pero en lo demás es igualito a ti—ante cada palabra de la diosa, Poseidón sentía como dagas eran clavadas en su pecho.—Pero ese no es el caso ahora, se que Percy es guapo…muy guapo…sexy…

Poseidón sudo nervioso al ver como la diosa murmuraba cosas…no apartas para menores de edad…

-Bueno regresando al tema, la cuestión es que…¡Tu hijo no tiene novia!—con drama exagerado, y emulando perfectamente una cara aterrorizada de una película de terror, exclamo Afrodita. Poseidón rodo los ojos por el drama que estaban montando la diosa, Miro como se le quedaban viendo algunos dioses menores, a si estaban en el olimpo, en medio de él, básicamente.—

-OW OW alto hay…Percy-Boy no tiene novia!—exclamo un recién llegado Apolo quien se inmiscuyo en la conversación sin previa invitación.

Poseidón levanto una ceja

-Ha tenido tantas pretendientes!, mis hijas entre ellas, ¡mis hijas! Y las rechazo!...Poseidón estoy considerando posiblemente que tu hijo sea….

-No lo digas!—exclamo Poseidón mirando irritado a la diosa-Aunque no me moleste que mi hijo…sea de ese bando—Apolo lo miro alzando la ceja divertido de como el dios del mar había pronunciado aquella palabra, al igual que su tío, él no era homofóbico, de hecho había tenido deslices con ambos géneros, sin discriminación alguna, los dioses eran de mente abierta en esos aspectos, Poseidón continuo —eso es algo que el tiene que decidir, no tu Afrodita, si él no ha tenido novia es porque no ha querido…además—Poseidón miro con un poco de curiosidad a la diosa, que ante las palabras del dios del mar tenía un puchero, pero presto atención al igual que Apolo a lo que estaba por decir el dios—Percy no estaba en una relación con la hija de atenea?—en verdad curioso cuestiono Poseidón

-Ese es el problema! Yo pensaba que estarían juntos pero Percy le rechazo!—tomando de los hombro a Poseidón la diosa empezó a zarandearlo-Y lo peor de todo no puedo percibir nada sobre el interés amoroso de tu hijo!—arrodillándose en el suelo dramáticamente, expuso su punto.

Los dioses menores que veían todos eso negaron con la cabeza ¿Esos eran los dioses que tan temidos eran?

Apolo Bufo

-Pensé que lo dramático solo era de mi padre, pero ya veo que no—irritado, molestando a su tía, expuso Apolo, Afrodita le fulmino con la mirada. Pero sonrió oscuramente, un plan maquiavélico se empezó a formar en su mente.

-Así que dramática, eh apolo—levantándose del suelo, sonriendo, de forma tierna…muy tierna, demasiado tierna para su gusto. Apolo y Poseidón empezaron a sudar nerviosos, ellos habían visto esa sonrisa, muchas de esas con sus amantes mortales, e incluso en su tan pacifica hermana/Tía Hestia.—no deberías de hablarles así a tus mayores.

Apolo no debió hablar, no debía, el muy hijo de fruta debió de cerrar su boca pero nooo!

-Así que aceptas que eres una anciana?—dijo Apolo rapidamente como reflejo, Poseidón palideció, viendo las manos temblar de la diosa, muchos de los dioses menores corrieron despavoridos. Algunos exclamando

"La bestia esta suelta" o " Corran, corran que no cogen!" (Obviamente el termino de atrapar, tomar un objeto…mal pensados -…-)

-Eh creo que Anfrinite me llama…no vemos luego…-empezándose a deshacer en una brisa marina, dijo el dios del mar sudando a balas, Apolo quien estaba aterrado lo miro

-Traidor!—murmuro indagando y asustado el dios del sol

-Así que vieja eh…-oh oh, pensó Apolo mientras retrocedía par de pasos ante las venenosas palabras de la hija de Urano. Un aura rosa empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la hermosa diosa—Apolo…estas muerto

-Ay mama…

De repente la diosa lanzo una onda de energía divina contra Apolo quien lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado.

-Yo mejor me abro—dijo desapareciendo en un destello dorado dejando a una colérica diosa, quien con pasos pesados indignado se dirigió a su templo. Miro de reojo hacia donde se había dirigido la onda de energía divina que había lanzado

.-No como si afectara a alguien, seguro se desvaneció en el aire-encogiéndose de hombros. Le esto importancia….

[…]

Era un nuevo día en el campamento mestizo y el sol brillaba tenuemente sobre cada cabaña y pastizal. Los campistas lentamente iban despertando poco a poco para comenzar las actividades diarias. Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de Gea donde los griegos romanos se alzaron victoriosos, claro con sus sacrificios en esa cruel guerra.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en la cabaña del héroe de ambos campamentos tanto el júpiter como el Mestizo. En la cama de este podemos ver como un bulto cubierto de sabana se removía lentamente.

-Umm—abriendo sus ojos mostrando un par de orbes color verde, un verde marino. —Ya es de día?—dijo con voz adormilada. Se retiró la cobija que le cubría, revelando una mata de cabellos azabaches, los cuales estaban desordenado los cuales le cubrieron los ojos, un gemido de frustración se escuchó, con fastidio se retiró los cabellos que estorbaban en su visión-Debo de cortarme el cabello lo más pronto posible—una vez retirados lo cabellos, un fino rostro, de tono bronceado, delicado y de rebosante delicadeza. Arrugando un poco su nariz, mostrando una expresión tierna, entonando de paso unas pequitas en ellas .ya quitándose por completo la cobija salió de la cama, una figura femenina fue mostrada, una pijama que le quedaba de hecho grande, ya que se notaba holgada y aun así mostraba su curvilíneo cuerpo los cuales mostraban a una chica no mayor de los 15 años, su cabello azabache desordenado cayéndole por los hombro, la chica se encamino adormilada todavía

Adormilada todavía la chica camino hacia el baño, en su camino paso al lado de un espejo, la chica lo miro de reojo, se detuvo de repente, su rostro denotaba una expresión de confusión. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con el espejo. Parpadeo un par de veces viendo conmocionado lo que mostraba el espejo. Miro hacia atrás, se froto sus ojos varias veces.

-Por…por qué hay una chica…en mi reflejo…. —dudativo moviendo su mano, acción que inmediatamente su reflejo imito—Ok…que les pusieron los Stoll a mi cena de ayer…?-entrando en pánico la chica dijo, con miedo bajo su vista hacia su pecho y….

1…

2…

3…

4…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un fuerte grito femenino se escuchó por todo el campamento provenir de la cabaña 3

Nota de autor: Tengo 4 capítulos más, 4 capítulos!, si los quieren…comenten!...es enserio no sean flojos -..-

Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno en verdad no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente, lleva días, se los juro días! En mi mente! No me dejaba dormir, a veces la inspiración es un arma de doble filo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Male! Thalía, Male! Clarisse , Fem!**_ _ **Percy**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Percy Jackson no sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Tyler Grace hijo mayor de Rey de los dioses, un chico pelinegro corto, su rostro siempre con el ceño fruncido el cual estaba bien definido, sus ojos de un color azul eléctricos, aparentaba entre unos 16-17 años, vestía una camisa de color negro cubierta por una armadura propia para practicar en los campos del campamento.

El chico en esos momentos, se encontraba en estos momentos, sentado en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando, impaciente, al sesos de algas, su primo Percy Jackson, el héroe del olimpo, dos veces, y otros títulos más. Ya había desayunado en el pabellón, y ahora se encontraba esperando al hijo de Poseidón para comenzar entrenar, como lo había propuesto el mencionado ayer en la noche, suspiro cansinamente, de seguro se había quedado dormido de nueva cuenta, dejándolo plantado nuevamente, una tic en su ojo derecho empezó a formársele en su rostro. Se levantó repentinamente, causando que, Un hijo de apolo quien estaba cerca se exaltara, la exaltación se convirtió en una de terror al ver la expresión de furia de pelinegro hijo de Zeus que haciendo gala de ascendencia divina, tenía destellos eléctrico cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Ya vera ese cerebro de algas…-masculló molesto caminando a pasos pesados rumbo hacia la cabaña número 3. Dejando allí a un muy aterrado hijo de apolo, quien rezo por el alma del hijo de Poseidón

…

Ya se encontraba frente la puerta del causante de su molestia, iba empezar a golpear la puerta, cuando de repente.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un grito femenino? Salir de la cabaña

Un grito, que asegura, que se escuchó por todo el campamento resonó en sus oídos, rapidamente llevo su mano hacia su muñequera, desenfundando su espada, invocando a su escucho el semidiós se puso en guardia. Su mirada estaba afilada, preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Llevo su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta, rezándole a su tío para que permitiera su entrada a la cabaña. Abrió de forma lenta la puerta de la cabaña.

-Percy…-llamo precavidamente, entrando lentamente en la cabaña, miro a su alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba siendo iluminado por la luz natural del sol. No sintió ningún peligro en el lugar. Pero no se confió.

-Por qué…-escucho un murmullo, el cual parecía más un sollozo, giro hacia la dirección de donde había venido.

Allí lo vio…o más bien la vio.

Sentada formando una bolita en el suelo, una hermosa chica de cabello azabache, se encontraba allí. Tyler miro eso confundido, que hacia una chica en la habitación de su primo, más que eso, que hacia una chica en la cabaña del hijo de Poseidón llorando, lentamente se acercó hacia aquella chic, ya había guardado sus armas, ya que no había peligro alguno.

La chica al escuchar los pasos, levanto la mirada, Tyler se quedó paralizado. Unos profundos ojos verde mar, acuosos por las lágrimas, le miraban con miedo, su mente trabajo mil por hora. El reconocía esos ojos, los conocía muy bien.

La chica quien le miraba con miedo, confusión y sorpresa movió sus labios.

-T-Tyler…-murmuro viendo al chico, quien en shock miro a la chica.

-Oh dioses—murmuro en absoluto Shock viendo a la chica—

"Percy?"….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno en verdad no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente, lleva días, se los juro días! En mi mente! No me dejaba dormir, a veces la inspiración es un arma de doble filo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Male! Thalía, Male! Clarisse , Fem!**_ _ **Percy**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Percy Jackson no sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 3

Tyler no salía de su sorpresa al ver a aquella chica, quien le miraba fijamente con su labio temblando contendiendo las lágrimas

-Pero…pero que te paso?—recuperándose un poco, exaltado, el hijo de Zeus logro pregunto

-N-No…No lo sé—contendiendo el llanto, la chica dijo casi inaudiblemente siendo escuchada perfectamente por Tyler—c-cuando…desperté…ya estaba así…—sin poder soportarlo mas, estallo en llanto.

Tyler rapidamente fue a abrazar a su primo…ahora prima, era confuso, le abrazo contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogue. Le comprendía su llanto estaba justificado, quien no se asustaría al descubrir que ahora eres una chica? Siendo que ayer eras un chico?, y con Percy el cual había sufrido mucho en ambas guerras debía de ser muy agobiante.

Tyler la mantenía contra su pecho. El llanto se había convertido en pequeños sollozos, acaricio su ahora largo cabello azabache. La chica se separó un poco del pecho del chico, el cual miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con par de orbes verde mar, los cuales estaban un poco rojos por el llanto.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?—cuestiono, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la oji-verde.

Permanecieron en silencio, en la misma posición en silencio.

-A-Ahora que voy hacer?—cuestiono la chica permaneciendo abrazada al hijo de Zeus, tenía miedo, y quien no?, ayer se acostó siendo un macho y tenía entre sus piernas un…un…un…bueno ya saben a qué me refiero, y ahora es una chica, era cierto que se encontraba asustado, pero de repente, un lagrima empezó a caer por su rostro, siendo seguidas por varias más convirtiéndose en un fuerte llanto, no sabía por qué, él nunca había sido así, en ninguna situación. Y ahora se encontraba entre los brazos del hijo de Zeus el cual antes era un pino, raramente, se sentía cálida, estar entre los brazos del chico. No sabía porque, de seguro debe ser el calor del momento se dijo.

Tyler se quedó meditando unos momentos mirando hacia el techo, todavía con su primo…prima en sus brazos, quien le miraba expectante. Finalmente el hijo del rayo miro a el hijo…a la hija de Poseidón a los ojos.

-Lo mejor será informar a Quirón—perdiéndose en los ojos de la chica dijo el hijo de Zeus. La chica le mantuvo la mirada. La chica asintió de acuerdo con la idea

Se mantuvieron unos segundos así.

\- Me dejas cambiarme para ir a la casa grande?—cuestionando, Percy le señalo al hijo de Zeus, quien miro en la posición que se encontraban, dándose de cuenta de lo comprometedora, se sonrojo, levantándose rapidamente separándose así de la chica. Quien le miro confundida

-S-Si…ya salgo!—saliendo rapidamente, ocultando su sonrojo salió de la cabaña

Percy ladeo su rostro en señal de confusión. No entendiendo nada.

…

Tyler yacía fuera de la cabaña su rostro todavía sonrojado. El chico miro sus manos la cuales estaban un pocos sudadas.

-"¡Pero que Hades me pasa!"—Grito en su mente el hijo de Zeus—"Por qué me comporte de esa manera!"—

-Oh pero miren lo que encontramos aquí—inmediatamente el sonrojo desapareció del rostro, frunció su ceño y con fastidio miro como 3 chicos estaban a un costado—Un Pikachu—al semidiós le tembló una ceja ante ese apodo

-Clint…-mascullo con irritación

Clint LaRue, hijo de Ares, líder de la cabaña 5, Clint era un chico de cabello negro, con algunos mechones rojizos quien vestía como siempre su camisa de color negro estilo punk y encima de este una armadura, llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje militar, al igual que Tyler, Clint era un chico bien fornido y apuesto (…como cuesta escribir esto!) de cierta manera, todo de ,el irradiaba violencia y ferocidad, digno hijo de la guerra. Era el némesis del hijo de Zeus y de su primo Percy, la cuestión era que el chico iba acompañado con dos sujetos, los cuales indagaba que eran hermanos de Clint

-Que haces aquí. Clint—conteniendo su molestia, el semidiós hijo de Ares sonrió.

-Solo venía a averi…guar…-de repente las palabras de Clint murieron y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Tyler levanto una ceja confundido, entonces una melodiosa voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Tyler!—exclamo Percy saliendo de la cabaña, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del hijo de Zeus. Percy, la chica llevaba puesto una blusa de color vede mar cubriendo a su ahora pequeño cuerpo junto con unos shorts, cortos le quedaba algo ajustados mostrando unas perfectas piernas de tersa piel bronceada , Allí Tyler noto otro importante detalle, Percy parecía una chica de 15 años!, pero no tiene sentido ella tenía 17 años?. La chica a pasos torpes se encamino hacia el chico. Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de llegar donde Tyler, tropezó con sus propios pies no es que, iba a caer en las fauces del suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos, y noto como era sostenida por unos fuertes brazos.

-Está bien señorita?—fue lo que le dijo Clint, sujetando a Percy quien al igual que Tyler estaban perplejo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno en verdad no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente, lleva días, se los juro días! En mi mente! No me dejaba dormir, a veces la inspiración es un arma de doble filo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Male! Thalía, Male! Clarisse , Fem!**_ _ **Percy**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Percy Jackson no sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 4

Si le hubiesen dicho a Percy que de un día para otro se convertiría en una chica le hubiese respondido:

"Ok…que mierda te fumaste?"

Pero si la suerte de Percy era mala antes de conocer sus origines divinos y que los dioses existían, esta solo multiplico x1000 y ahora allí estaba, parada en medio de la cabaña, mirando todavía incrédula como se había convertido en una chica de la noche a la mañana, había llorado…algo que le inquietaba pues ni siquiera cuando murió Luke lo había hecho. Se encogió de hombros.

Se miró en el espejo.

Vio a una chica de piel bronceada, cabello azabache llegándole hasta la espalda. Iba vestido…v..vestida…( le corrió un escalofrió) con su pijama…espera… por qué demonios tenía una pijamas! Y con decoraciones de caballitos de mar! El…ella ( de nuevo un escalofrió) no usaba para dormir ninguna pijama, solo un short y nada más!...y aparte de eso…se veía pequeña…demasiado, el era de buena estatura cuando era hombre, además parecía como si tuviera unos 15-16 años…

-Hola querida—

Una voz a sus espaldas la exalto, trato de ponerse en guardia afilando su mirada, pero de repente sintió como dos grandes y suaves cojines y unos brazos le aprisionaban.

-Que lindaaaaa!—chillo, lo rapidamente reconoció como el de una mujer.

Ok…ella reconocía ese grito

-Hmmm…A…fro…Afrodita…aire!-ahogadamente moviendo frenéticamente dijo la semidiosa

-Oh, es cierto—dijo liberando de su agarre a la semidiosa quien se arrodillo y aspiro fuertemente aire.- Lo siento me deje llevar -dijo algo avergonzada la diosa-pero es que te veías tan linda tratando de ser peligrosa!—exclamo con estrellitas en sus ojos Afrodita.

Una vez estuvo recuperada, Percy miro frunciendo el ceño a la diosa.

-Bien, dejando de lado eso, podría decirme que hace en mi cabaña Lady Afrodita y el cómo sabía que era yo?—cuestiono lo más respetuosamente Percy a la diosa quien, de inmediato se tensó y puso nerviosa, eso le llamo le atención a Percy, quien levanto una ceja.

-Bueno Veras…-empezó a decir la diosas—Es respecto a tu transformación—rapidamente lo ojos brillaron de esperanza ante eso…pero también tenía un mal…un muy mal presentimiento…-¡Fuyoquientetransformoporaccidente!—hablando rapidamente dijo la diosa del amor y la lujuria

Percy se descoloco ante eso.

-Eh?—fue lo que pudo decir—No entendí ni J de lo que me decía lady Afrodita –dijo Percy a la diosa quien suspiro resignada

-Bien—se puso firme—Percy Jackson…yo por accidente te transforme en una chica…

….

Ahora Percy yacía sorprendida entre los brazos de su némesis hijo de Ares quien le miraba con sus tormentosos ojos heredados por su padre, sonriéndole coquetamente, Clint miro directo a los ojos de la chica, y sintió como se perdía en los ojos de esta.

-S-Si…gracias—dándole una sonrisa algo temblorosa por los nervios, Percy contesto el chico sonrió galantemente saliendo del trance en el que estaba metido al observar aquellos ojos

Una tos se escuchó, Tyler con el ceño fruncido arrebato de los brazo del chico a Percy quien estaba confundida.

-Vámonos...después hablaremos de donde conseguiste esa ropa—dijo el hijo de dios del rayo arrastrando a una muy confundida Percy.

Clint se quedó allí parado observando como la chica era arrastrada por Tyler, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…o si, tenía un nuevo objetivo

…

Iban caminado hacia la casa grande donde seguramente, Quirón y el señor D estaban jugando una partida, donde seguramente el centauro entrenador de héroe ganaría. En el trayecto recibieron varias mirada curiosas de los campistas que le veían.

"Ya ven al parecer tenemos una nueva campista"…"Vaya que está caliente!"…"Esa enana que hace tan cerca de Tyler!"

Eso y más eran lo que murmuraban los campistas y las campistas quienes le veían.

Percy se cansó de ser arrastrada y lo hizo saber soltándose del agarre del pelinegro quien frunció el ceño fruncido, pero inmediatamente Percy se desestabilizo y estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente al suelo, si no fuera por Tyler quien la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Estúpido cuerpo…estúpidos pechos…—murmuraba Percy quien levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azul eléctrico-

-Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre eh? Sesos de alga—dijo con una sonrisa burlona el semidiós en lo bajo, Percy le correspondió la sonrisa y se reincorporo con ayuda de Tyler—al parecer todavía no te acostumbras a tu cuerpo eh—cuestiono el hijo del rayo a lo que la chica antes chico asintió

-Si mi centro de gravedad cambio gracias a estos pechos—señalo, sin vergüenza alguna el par de montículos de carnes sobresaliendo de su pecho.

Tyler se sonrojo un poco ante eso.

-No estés diciendo eso como si nada!—gritando por lo bajo mientras caminaba, Con Percy sujetándose del brazo del semidiós.

-Que? Acaso estar tan cerca de una chica te pone nervioso?-una sonrisa maligna adorno su fracciones al mismo tiempo que se pegaba más al brazo del chico , el cual se sonrojo al sentir como dos tumultos se posaban entre sus brazos.

-Eh…no sé de qué estas hablando—dijo tartamudeando un poco—"Que diablos está haciendo! Este no es el comportamiento que tenía cuando estábamos en la cabaña!"—grito en su mente el chico, viendo el rostro sonriente rostro de la ahora chica—"Es un hombre en el cuerpo de una chica! Es un hombre en el cuerpo de una chica!...pero aun así…no ,no ,no ,no ,no céntrate Tyler céntrate!"—un debate interno se llevaba a cabo en la mente de pelinegro.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, ignorando la boca abierta de las chicas y chicos por igual.

Es normal, Tyler el chico frio y algo antisocial, estaba junto a una hermosa chica, la cual estaba pegada en unos de los brazos del chico quien estaba sonrojado, ¡SONROJADO!

-Le tengo tanta envidia…-murmuro Travis quien iba caminando por allí con su actual novia, Katie, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de esta—Ok, ok lo siento amor!

….

Percy y Tyler por fin habían llegado a la casa grande y para fortuna de ambos, Quirón se encontraba allí, al igual que Dionisio y para su sorpresa Grover quien vestía su ropa del señor de lo salvaje, este saludo alegremente a Tyler.

-Oh Tyler, veo que tienes compañía—saludo el centauro, viendo de reojo a la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa. Pero de repente Dionisio, dejo caer su Co-cola Lite, su rostro paso a sorprendido mirando a una muy nerviosa Percy para luego estallar en carcajadas, dejando a todos los allí presente con cara de "WTF", pasaron unos minuto para que el señor D se tranquilizara—Puedo saber, Señor D, que es lo que le hace reír tanto?—recuperando su compostura, Quirón cuestiono.

Dionisio recuperado de su arrebato miro burlonamente a Percy.

-Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?—señalando a ambos semidioses, quienes se pusieron aún más nerviosos, el dios indico.

-Tyler…podrías decirme de lo que habla el señor D?—curioso, indago el centauro

El semidiós suspiro, de improvisto Grover comenzó olfatear el aire. Abriendo sus ojos incrédulos señalo a Percy, ante la mirada divertida de Dionisio y la curiosa de Quirón

-Ella…ella huele como a Percy!—exclamo sorprendido el Sátiro

-"Es que soy yo, Grover"—a través de su conexión empática, dijo la semidiosa, Grover abrió la boca soltando incoherencias, Tyler miro a Percy, Quirón miro a Grover.

-A que te refieres exactamente Grover?—ahora si en verdad intrigado, cuestiono algo impaciente por saber lo que sucedía, Quirón

Grover no alcanzo a hablar ya que Dionisio intervino, señalo a Percy

-Quirón, te presento al hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson—dijo—O me equivoco, Hijo de Zeus?—Tyler asintió algo tenso-

Percy saludo tímidamente a Quirón con la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno en verdad no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente, lleva días, se los juro días! En mi mente! No me dejaba dormir, a veces la inspiración es un arma de doble filo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Male! Thalía, Male! Clarisse , Fem!**_ _ **Percy**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Percy Jackson no sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 5

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!—el grito de un molesto dios del mar resonó por todo el salón de trono en el olimpo, en las cuales, estaban reunidos, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Deméter, Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, Hades, Hefestos, Ares y finalmente Poseidón y Afrodita, el primero estaba parado de su asiento mirando furioso a la diosa del amor, quien se estaba encogiendo en su asiento-

-¡Lo juro fue un accidente! Yo quería lanzárselo a apolo!—tratando de justificarse señalo a apolo quien se exalto

-Que! Querías lanzarme a mi ese conjuro!—indignado exclamo molesto el dios del sol

-Eso te ganas por decirme anciana!—con furia indico la diosa

-Afrodita todavía no hemos terminado!—molesto por ser ignorado Poseidón exclamo

Los demás dioses estaban como en u partido de tenis pasando de mirar a Poseidón luego a afrodita

El rey de los dioses irritado ya por la discusión

-¡YA BASTA!—grito con autoridad el rey de los dioses, parando a Afrodita y Poseidón pararan por el momento su disputa. Ya con todos sentados y calmados Zeus se dispuso a hablar—Bueno, esta reunión de emergencia ha sido invocada por Poseidón el cual acusa a Afrodita de convertir a su hijo, Percy Jackson, el héroe del olimpo, en mujer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, los que no sabían se sorprendieron, bueno ustedes dirán, "como coño no sabían nada si Poseidón y afrodita e incluso apolo ya estaban mentándose la madre?" Bueno es sencillo, estos tres entraron a la sala discutiendo, fuertemente. Y no entendían el por qué hasta ahora.

-Esto es inesperado a decir verdad…-dijo saliendo de su asombro, Hestia. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Percy de niña? quien lo hubiera imaginado jajajajaja—se carcajeo el dios de los ladrones ante la mirada filosa que le envió Poseidón haciéndolo callar.

Los demás dioses como Hefestos, Deméter Artemisa, Atenea y Hera se mantenían al margen de aquella discusión.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta y continúo:

-Viendo que esta reunión no tiene relevancia la declaro di…

-Como que no tiene "relevancia"! convirtieron a mi hijo, el héroe del olimpo 2 veces, en una MUJER!—cada vez más molesto grito el dios de los mares

-Que afrodita lo regrese a la normalidad y ya-con aburrimiento y fastidio indico Atenea.

Todos miraron a la diosa mencionada, quien se puso nerviosa.

-Afrodita ya escuchaste! Regresa a mi hijo a la normalidad!—rapidamente ordeno Poseidón, Afrodita rio nerviosa.

Zeus miro a la diosa del amor, esta se puso más nerviosa

-Afrodita hazlo rápido, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que estar aquí—antes las palabras del rey del cielo, Hera bufo

-Si cosas más "importantes" es pulir tú rayo se le puede llamar asi—con sarcasmo comento la diosa del matrimonio, Apolo ahogo una carcajada al igual que Hades y Hermes

-Hera!, eso no tenían por qué saberlo!—avergonzado grito Zeus. Hades no pudo soportarlo mas y estallo en carcajadas

Hera sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno regresando al tema principal, devuelve a mi hijo a la normalidad—de nueva cuenta ordeno Poseidón, Afrodita suspiro.

-Es que…es que no puedo—murmuro por lo bajo La diosa, siendo escuchado por Poseidón quien la miro

-Como que no puedes Afrodita!?—molesto exclamo Poseidón a la diosa.

-El hechizo que hice irreversible—dijo Afrodita…un temblor comenzó a sacudir el salón de trono ante la ira creciente del diosa, ahora si afrodita estaba aterrada—la..la única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad es que se pase el efecto de duración del hechizo—dijo haciendo que la furia de dios mermara un poco.

-Cuanto tiempo seria ese, Afrodita—cuestiono el dios del mar, esperanzado de que todos esto terminara los más rápido posible.

-1000 años—dijo finalmente la diosa

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Oh-oh—dijo Hermes

-Querías transformarme a mí 1000 años en mujer!—grito indignado el dios del sol

Poseidón sin embargo se quedó paralizado, pálido como un fantasma, haciendo competencia a su hermano y sobrino.

-Además de eso—agrego la diosa, cada vez más nerviosa, preparada para irse lo más rápido posible de allí—el hechizo por alguna razón la rejuveneció 2 años, ahora ella tiene 15.

-…-

-…-

-Doble oh-oh—dijo de nueva cuenta Hermes

Ares sin embargo reía a carcajadas

-El…el punk jajajajajajajaja!—reía fuertemente casi rondando en el piso

Hefestos y Deméter permanecían tranquilos, pues no le afectaba en lo más mínimo aquella noticia

Poseidón sin embargo permanecía quieto, inamovible en su lugar

Todos lo miraron, hasta Atenea tuvo un poco de pena por su tío.

Artemisa por otra parte estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-"Si Percy Jackson es ahora una mujer. Eso significa que"…-una perturbadora sonrisa se formó en los labios de la diosa de la luna, Apolo quien era el más cercano a su hermana, noto el cambio de la mencionada.—"Oh…Bianca y Zoe estarán tan feliz…al igual que lo estoy yo"…-un rubor se extendió en el rostro de la diosa, descolocando a todos, menos a Poseidón y Ares el primero quien parecía una piedra y el segundo porque estaba rodando en el piso por la risa—Je..je…je..jeje JAJAJAJAJAJA!—Una perturbadora y desquiciada salió de los labios de la diosa de la luna.

Zeus perturbado proclamo

-¡La reunión ha acabado!—exclamo el dios desapareciendo de allí rapidamente en un rayo definitivamente la reunión más extraña que han tenido pensó eso último, seguido de su esposa y los demás, dejando a un Ares rodando en el suelo por la risa, un hecho de piedra Poseidón y a Artemisa quien reía sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

….

Percy miraba a Quirón quien no salía de su asombro todavía, Tyler estaba sentado al lado de ella y Grover al otro lado de esta bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente los dos primeros, pues Grover comía una lata, señor de lo salvaje o no, no iba abandonar sus hermosas latas.

-Entonces, por culpa de Afrodita eres ahora una mujer?—dijo el centauro recibiendo un asentimiento de la azabache.

-Si, ella vino cuando Tyler salió de la cabaña, me dio esta ropa de paso…aunque es incomoda—dijo acomodando un poco sus pechos.

-"Con razón"—pensó sin apartar la mirada del escote de la chica

-Tyler se te sale la baba—señalo Grover haciendo que Tyler reaccionara y desviara la mirada sonrojado, para diversión del sátiro—"Jejeje, ya sé por dónde joderte Ty"—oscuramente pensó el sátiro…que? El también su lado oscuro.

-Pero eso no explica el por qué te vez más joven—ante ese cuestionamiento de Quiron la chica resoplo.

-Según Afrodita, es un efecto secundario—dijo la chica soplando un mechón de su cabello rebelde.

-Y no te dijo si te volvería a la normalidad—la chica negó

-Antes de que le pudiera preguntar, desapareció—dijo frustrada y enojada—Juro que cuando vea a esa tipa le voy a partir la madre!—grito de repente la chica haciendo brincar a Grover y Quirón, levantándose de improvisto, perdiendo el equilibrio pero siendo sujetada por Tyler. La chica se sentó de nuevo y bebió felizmente una taza de chocolate que le dio el hijo de Zeus, ante la mirada desconcertada del sátiro y centauro, pero sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Dionisio.

-Que le sucede? Percy no actúa de esa manera…bueno no tan literal así—le susurro, Grover a Tyler, quien se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, cuando la encontré en su cabaña estaba llorando, cuando salió de la cabaña estaba como si nada y cuando veníamos para acá, se comportó de una manera extraña—le respondió entre susurros Tyler le respondió.

Una risa se escuchó y todos posaron su mirada en un divertido, dos del vino quien en palabras simples dijo:

"Percy Jackson, prepárate para tu misión más importante y difícil, ser una mujer"

Continuara….

 **Le regale 5 capítulos, así que comenten siiiiiiiii! , espero que les haya gustado me despido**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAP

Respondiendo Reviews:

Nogitsunei: en verdad? Gracias bro, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar!

ashsharingan: gracias, gracias, gracias, esa es la idea, hacerles pasar un buen rato leyendo.

Dragonx0x: gracias hermano, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todos aquello que le dan fav y siguen esta humilde historia

Aclaraciones: Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenece

… **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Poseidón caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de trono de su castillo en el Atlantis, murmurando cosas inaudiblemente. Siendo observado por su hijo Tritón y esposa Anfrinite. La segunda solto un suspiro y miro a su marido.

-Posesión sabes que no lograras nada con eso, solo estas gastando el suelo—señalo la esposa del dios del mar quien se le acercó al susodicho, abrazándolo por la espalda y lo guio hacia el trono—Solo díselo y vez que pasa después…

Poseidón sintió las manos de su esposa masajeándole los hombros y soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Pero es que…como le dices a tu hijo que será una chica permanentemente?-dijo el dios

-Mil años—señalo Tritón, siendo fulminado por la mirada de su madre. Poseidón

-Para nosotros los dioses, 1000 años no es más que un parpadeo en nuestra inmortal vida, pero Percy es una semidiosa así que ya entienden—dijo dejándose llevar por las manos de su esposa.—y si le transformo en dios…a el efecto será permanente—de nuevo suspirando llevándose una manos hacia su rostro—

-Permanente? Pero no eran mil años?—expuso su duda el hijo de dios de los mares.

Poseidón asintió resignado

-En su vida mortal serian 1000 años pero si es convertid…a en dio…sa—con esfuerzo decía el dios del mar, Anfrinite y tritón le miraron expectantes—pero si es bien sabido que el conjuro era para apolo, quien por ser inmortal solo le llevaría 1000 años que pase el efecto…pero él ya era un dios, un _**dios inmortal**_ , pero Percy recibió el hechizo siendo _**mortal**_ el efecto solo se multiplicaría al raíz de la ascendencia a un dios es decir…

-La eternidad—dijo finalmente Tritón ya sabiendo de la preocupación de su padre

-Además que ni siquiera muriendo se le pasaría el efecto, ya que su ciclo de vida y por ende el efecto nunca pasara por que no se cumplió el tiempo estimado, el efecto quedara allí—sentándose en su trono agrego, Poseidón.

-O sea que por los dos lados esta jodida-señalo Tritón, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre. —Auch!—se quejo

-Lenguaje—regaño Anfrinite, con el ceño fruncido. Poso su mirada en su marido.—

-Que debo hacer?—se dijo el dios—No es como si llegara y le dijera " O Percy por culpa de afrodita ahora permanecerás convertida en una chica de por vida"…oh estige que voy hacer!—exclamando lo último, expreso el dios del mar, hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Vamos querido, si lo vez por el lado bueno nunca habías tenido una hija semidiós y aunque sea en estas…circunstancias, todavía cuenta solo háblalo con ella—dijo cálidamente dándole un beso en los labios a su marido quien se sintió renovado—que es lo peor que puede pasar? Puede que te insulte, te lance una ola, te maldiga, que te golpee o que llore echándote la culpa de todo, detalles solo detalles—dijo con un gesto pensativo con los ojos cerrados y con un dedo en su mentón, abrió los ojos y vio cómo su esposo estaba en un rincón del salón con una aura depresiva

-Gracias por el "apoyo" cariño—dibujando círculos en el suelo expreso el dios del mar con obvio sarcasmo.

Tritón negó sintiendo pena ajena.

…

Percy, estaba sentada en su mesa en el pabellón, era casi mediodía, ella se encontraba jugando de forma distraída con su comida en verdad no tenía hambre. De vez en cuando que algún semidiós pasaba le miraba curioso.

La ahora hija del dios del mar soltó de nuevo un suspiro. Tyler se encontraba hablando con Quirón, Grover se encontraba con ellos. Y por ahora prefería que todo esto no conociera

-"Percy no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy"—las palabras del hijo de dios del rayo llego a su mente.

Percy bufo

-Como si no me pudiera cuidar solo…sola—en un murmuro dejando de un lado su comida se dijo. Miro la hoguera del campamento, la cual extrañamente hoy no era custodiada por Hestia—"Bueno ahora es una diosa olímpica, debe de tener más trabajo"—pensó la chica

De repente un brisa con el más puro olor sal marina acaricio su piel.

-Percy—

La mencionada abrió los ojos del asombro ante la llegada imprevista de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-P-papa—con leve tartamudeo, dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Frente a ella se encontraba imponente Poseidón, mirando con sus profundos ojos verde marino a du ahora hija la cual estaba que sudaba levemente por lo nervios de tener a su padre frente a ella.

-Necesitamos hablar, Percy—dijo el dios del mar, y en una brisa marina desaparecieron padre e hija.

El sonido de una bandeja cayendo al piso se escuchó.

-Q-Que a-acaba de p-pasar—dijo apenas un chico de cabello rubio, que curiosamente era el mismo que había estado en campo de entrenamiento cuando el hijo de dios del rayo estaba furioso. El chico no pudo soportarlo más y cayo desmayado…entiéndanlo, apenas lleva 2 días allí

….

Padre e hija aparecieron en una parte alejada de la costa del campamento Mestizo.

-Caminemos, Percy—dijo de forma tranquila y monótona el dios del mar, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento de la mencionada quien tenía la mirada puesta en sus pies, mirando a la arena que pisaba. Por fuera Poseidón parecía estar calmo, pero la realidad era otra.

En la mente del dios, corría un chibi Poseidón por todos lado por lo que parecía un centro de mando donde mas chibi estaban trabajando arduamente, en el cual la alarmas sonaban.

"¡Que hacemos! que hacemos! que hacemos! que hacemos!"—gritaba el chibi Poseidón, recibiendo una abofeteada de uno que se había parado.

-"Cálmate! Recuerda las palabras de nuestra querida esposa!"—exclamo el chibi Poseidón con traje de obrero.

"Puede que te insulte, te lance una ola, te maldiga, que te golpee o que llore echándote la culpa de todo"

Ahora todos los chibis Poseidón corrían por todo el centro de mando mientras en panel de control brillaba intensamente la palabra "PELIGRO".

En la realidad, Poseidón Trago un poco nervioso, miro a su ahora hija, quien tenía la mirada baja. De repente el dios del mar detuvo su andar. Percy lo hizo pero al hacerlo no conto que se desequilibraría casi cayendo a las fauces de la arena, si Poseidón no la hubiese tomado entre sus brazos a tiempo. Percy por su parte al no sentir el golpe del impacto, levanto su mirada encontrándose el rostro de su padre quien sonreía nerviosamente. Se sonrojo levemente al encontrarse en esa situación.

-Yo…lo…lo siento papa…es que este cuerpo…y… y —balbuceaba la niña del mar.

Poseidón miro los ojos que se veían tan inocentes y a la vez trasmitían fuerza y determinación, el más puro color verde mar. Poseidón en primera instancia, al ver a su ahora hija se sorprendió bastante, ya sabía que se había transformado en chica pero solo de palabras. Se veía 2 años más joven, tenía el cabello azabache ahora llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda llevaba un conjunto, seguramente fue afrodita se dijo.

Desde que cruzaron miradas, noto en sus ojos la confusión y el miedo latente, ahora la veía, entre sus brazos balbucear nerviosamente, la chica bajo su mirada.

-Lo…siento…debo de ser una decepción…-en un murmuro expresando tristeza y miedo dijo Percy

Poseidón frunció el ceño, ante esas palabras. En un movimiento rápido el dios del mar coloco a Percy en sus hombros ante el chillido de sorpresa de esta. Con Percy en sus hombros camino hacia una colina y se colocó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Con suavidad la coloco a su hija, quien le miraba confundida, en el suelo.

Poseidón le dejo sentada bajo la sombra del árbol, le dio la espalda, el dios soltó un suspiro

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso—dijo seriamente el dios, sin mirar a su hija, quien parpadeo confundida antes de que el recuerdo de las palabras que dijo anteriormente le llegaran. La chica bajo la mirada.

-Es...que…mírame…no…-antes de que Percy hablara Poseidón hablo.

\- Percy, no importa eso, sé que fue un accidente no es tu culpa-el dios volteo y le miro sus ojos expresaban compresión y le sonrió suavemente. Percy abrió los ojos sorprendida, Poseidón miro hacia el cielo—Sabes, el día en que naciste fue unos de los más felices de mi días de mi larga existencia, eh tenido muchos hijos semidioses y a ellos los ame igualmente, pero contigo Percy, fue distinto, el mar se agito inquieto cuando diste tu primer llanto en este mundo, te reconocían, nunca con mis demás hijos había pasado, no sabes lo feliz que estuve en ese momento nacido, desde el primer momento lo supe—Poseidón miro a su hija quien le miraba expectante lagrimas formándose en su ojos—eh cometido errores a lo largo de mi existencia, pero tu Percy, no fuiste uno de ellos, te amo, hija o hijo, no importa, eres y serás siempre mi mayor orgullo, no pude pedir mejor hijo…

Percy sintió como sus inseguridades caían así como las lágrimas, sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia su padre dándole un abrazo expresando su cariño llorando en el pecho de este, el dios se sorprendió pero rapidamente correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Duraron un par de minutos así, Poseidón al ser del mayor tamaño tomo en brazos a su ahora hija y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol.

-"Así que esto se siente ser padre eh?"—pensó para si mismo con una gran sonrisa, en su inmortal vida, nunca había tenido a sus hijos así, expresando abiertamente su cariño mutuo, ni una sola vez.—"Me gusta"—dijo mirando enternecido a su hijo ahora hija, quien era 2 años menor—"Tal vez pueda recuperar el tiempo perdido…Zeus jodete"

Percy se separó un poco de su padre quien le acariciaba sus cabellos. Miro a los ojos a su padre quien le sonrió, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias papa, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras—expreso sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer soy tu padre después de todo no?—ante esas palabras, Percy sonrió aún más.

Duraron en un cómodo silencio entre padre y ahora hija, Percy descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre. La chica se removió y vio a su padre con un rostro curioso quien le miro igualmente

-Por cierto, papa, ¿nunca me dijiste el motivo de tu visita al campamento?—cuestiono ladeando su rostro hacia un lado.

Poseidón se quedó helado.

-"Que hacemos! que hacemos! que hacemos!"—De nuevo, los chibis Poseidón corrían como locos

Fin del capítulo 6

 **Que les pareció? Un poco aburrido lo sé pero bueno, aun así espero que les haya gustado, comenten! O si no un cachorro morirá! Y no estoy hablando del autor Kachorro! Sin ofender claro**


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones: Percy Jackson no me pertenece

Capítulo 7

¡PAP!

Percy estrello su rostro contra su mesa en el gran comedor suspirando resignada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos todavía.

-Estúpida Afrodita…Estúpido conjuro…estúpido Apolo…estúpidas hormonas de chica…"snif"—murmuraba entre gimoteos la chica, ante la vista de unos incrédulos Grover y Tyler.

-Entonces…estarás atrapada como una chica para siempre!?—casi en un grito, expreso incrédulo el hijo de Zeus

-Por…por mil años!...yo…yo…perdí a mi amiguito!.. Ahora no podre tener una familia!—llorando dramáticamente se expresó la semidiosa.

-Técnicamente sí, pero ahora se invierten los papeles….-dijo el sátiro algo sonrojado, Percy le fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que se escondiera bajo la mesa por el miedo.

-Por…por eso!...yo que…ya le tenía los nombres a mis futuros hijos!—volvió a sollozar la semidiosa hija de Poseidón, ganándose miradas extrañas por los demás campistas que circulaban por allí

Grover y Tyler sudaron nerviosos

Grover se acercó sigilosamente al hijo de Zeus y le murmuro a oído.

-Este no es el comportamiento de Percy… bueno no el normal-murmuro el sátiro, señalando el espectáculo que estaba armando la ojiverde.

-Deben ser por las hormonas…no las controla bien todavía…—le susurro de vuelta Tyler

-Y tu padre…castigo a afrodita?—cuestiono con cautela el señor de lo salvaje

Percy sonrió sombríamente, haciendo estremecer a ambos

En alguna parte del atlántico

-Poseidón! Poseidón! No puedes hacerme esto! Tu vida amorosa será un desastre si no me sacas de aquí! –Eran los gritos de Afrodita, quien se encontraba en medio del océano, apoyada en un tronco completamente empapada.

De repente del agua salió una botella, la cual tenía un rollo dentro, Afrodita sin perder tiempo lo tomo y saco el rollo y vio que era una carta y se dispuso a leerla.

" _ **Querida" Afrodita**_

 _ **Por estar gritando y molestando a mis peces, el castigo aumenta a 1 semana.**_

 _ **Con nada de amor:**_

 _ **Poseidón**_

Afrodita al leer eso se quedó pálida….

-¡POSEIDOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

La moraleja de esta historia

Nunca en tu puta vida hagas enfadar a Poseidón…si, si va para ustedes también dioses….

Regresando al campamento mestizo.

-Sí, pero fue leve, mi padre no es muy vengativo—dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros, pero esa sonrisa sombría le delataba.

Dudosos el sátiro y el semidiós asintieron.

-Tyler! Grover!—una voz llamo

Percy palideció, al igual que Tyler y Grover, quien no lo dudó un instante y…

-Nos vemos después, fue un placer verte de nuevo Percy, Tyler nos vemos después…claro si sobreviven!—dijo el sátiro saliendo a paso rápido de allí.

Percy y Tyler pusieron los ojos en blanco y señalaron acusatoriamente al sátiro

-Traidor!/Traidor!—exclamaron ambos viendo como el sátiro se dirigía hacia la casa grande.

-Hey Tyler! –saludo un rubia de ojos grises bella a decir verdad...

Anabeth Chase había llegado….

 **En el olimpo**

El majestuoso e imponente monte olimpo, hogar de los dioses griegos, hogar de leyendas…

-Vamoooooos! No me digas que no Hermes!—exclamo Apolo quien se encontraba en el templo de Hermes acompañado por este mismo quien aburrido le miraba.

-Apolo no deberías de estar conduciendo tu "auto"?—el dios de los ladrones cuestiono, el dios del sol sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Mi querido Hermes….dos palabras…piloto automático—con superioridad por su gran logro, señalo el dios del sol

Hermes rodos los ojos

-Y qué me dices vamos!—exclamo emocionado como un niño ( la realidad no estaba muy lejos de eso)

-Por qué tanta tu insistencia de ir hacia el campamento mestizo?—cuestiono el dios, pero en ese mismo instante sonó su teléfono—ya vuelvo—dijo y desapareció en destello pasaron unos segundo y de nuevo Hermes apareció en un destello—Ahora respóndeme—

Apolo suspiro

-Quiero ver a la versión chica de nuestro primo—dijo este finalmente

Hermes levanto un ceja

-Percy?—cuestiono de nuevo el dios de los ladrones en verdad curioso y un poco sorprendido

-Si! Quiero ver como es y si esta ya sabes…caliente, sabes a lo que me refiero—apolo le guiño sugestivamente, Hermes suspiro ante las palabras de su homologo

De repente Hermes puso una expresión sombría.

-Déjame advertirte algo, Apolo—aquellas palabras dichas de tal forma por el dios de los mensajeros llamo la atención del dios del sol—Poseidón nunca ha tenido una hija semidiosa…-

Apolo abrió sus ojos cuando Poseidón se materializo a las espaldas de Hermes

Hermes continúo

-Y si antes era sobreprotector con Percy siendo un chico….

Apolo vio sudando frio como Poseidón era envuelto con un aura homicida y le miraba fijamente.

El dios de los ladrones sin ver a apolo continúo.

-Y me temo que …si te le llegas acercar a Percy

Poseidón paso un dedo por su cuello, emulando que cortaba lo cortaba, lo hizo de una manera lenta y muy amenazante, haciendo palidecer al dios del sol.

Hermes sin embargo seguía ajeno aquello

-no sé lo que podrá a llegar a pasarte si te acercas a su ahora hija—dijo finalmente levantando una ceja al ver a apolo tan pálido

Poseidón invoco su tridente y le señalo las partes bajas del dios del sol.

-Yo mejor me abro—dijo finalmente el dios del sol desapareciendo de allí, Hermes miro hacia todos lados y no vio nada, encogiéndose de hombros desapareció de allí, con un nuevo encargo que hacer.

…

En Atlantis, un sombrío Poseidón sentado en su trono podía ser visto. Una cara sombría, parecía estar murmurando algo.

Anfrinite miraba su esposo negando con la cabeza suspirando con cansancio.

-Mi princesa… nada te lastimara…ningún chico…nadie—era lo que murmuraba el dios del mar

-"Después dice que Zeus es dramático"—pensó Anfrinite negando con la cabeza

Tritón por otra parte suspiro.

-"Ni que fuera para tanto, no es que sea taaaaannnn hermosa para que los chicos se vuelvan locos"—pensó restándole importancia el príncipe de Atlantis. Pero en eso, vio como al lado del trono estaba lo que parecía un marco con una foto en el, curioso se acercó y lo tomo, su boca se abrió a mas no poder—"Al parecer…el comportamiento de mi padre esta justificado…creo que le haré una visita a mi querida "Hermanita" jejejeje"—pensó el dios menor riendo internamente.

Poseidón lentamente giro su rostro, posando su mirada en Tritón quien se aterro al ver la mirada homicida de su padre.

-O mejor no…-murmuro saliendo del salón de tronos rapidamente.

Fin del capítulo 7

MAÑANA JUNTO CON LEYENDO NIÑEROS POR OBLIGACION ACTUALIZARE ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN! PRO QUE GRITO! Ah era que tenía el mayúscula activado, sorry..

Comenten que les pareció no sean flojos. Bueno no soy quien para decirlo XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos chico y chicas, buenas noches, días y tardes, ante que todo una Feliz navidad atrasada y un gran abrazo de feliz año para todos ustedes, perdonen mi atraso, sufre una gran perdida y eso me ha tenido desanimado, sin inspiración, es decir a quien no le pega el fallecimiento de su abuela? A mi me pego y fuerte, espero puedan comprenderme**

 **Aclaraciones: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Percabeth en el juego? Yuri al juego!**

…..

El pabellón permanecía en silencio cada uno con un rostro conmocionado, algunos con la boca abierta de la impresión de la noticia, pero nadie estaba más shockeada que la hija de atenea, Anabeth Chase quien estaba con los ojos desorbitado observando a una tímida hija de Poseidón quien quería que la tierra se la tragase, Tyler por su parte suspiraba cansinamente mientras estaba posado al lado de su anteriormente primo ahora prima.

La hora de la cena había llegado, y junto con ello Quirón había decidido dar a conocer el estado actual del hijo de Poseidón ahora hija y bueno, digamos que esos los conmociono un "poco".

-Quirón, cuando dijiste que ibas anunciar mi situación actual ¡No esperaba que fuera hoy mismo!-con voz de reclamo en un murmullo Percy se dirigió hacia su mentor.

El viejo centauro se encogió de hombro

-Supongo que es mejor enfrentar el problema prontamente antes de que se empiecen a esparcir rumores—tranquilamente se expresó el centauro haciendo que Percy suspirara.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-un grito proveniente de la mesa de atenea fue lo que se escuchó, haciendo a todos salir de sus estados conmocionados

Anabeth por su parte después de dar aquel grito balbuceaba cosas inentendibles mientras miraba fijamente a Percy quien sonreía tímidamente a la chica rubia quien con sus tormentosos ojos grises la hacía sentir incomoda.

Por su parte la hija de atenea nunca se esperó aquello, por los dioses jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado que el hijo de Poseidón fuera convertido en una chica.

Sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo del pabellón ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos.

Percy tardo un momento en reaccionar antes de salir corriendo tras la hija de atenea, Tyler iba a salir detrás de ambas chicas pero la mano de Quirón en su hombro lo detuvo, el hijo de Zeus miro fijamente a su mentor y este negó con la cabeza.

…

Percy se detuvo al llegar a un lugar que conocía muy bien del campamento, el lago de este mismo, miro hacia el agua por unos momentos, de repente el sonido de unos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos se dio cuenta que estaba en el área de la carrera con canoas, camino un poco más, encontrándose con que la rubia se encontraba con su cara oculta en sus rodillas mientras lloraba, Percy sintió como su corazón era traspasado por una daga al ver aquello

Anabeth se exalto un poco sintió como un par de brazos le envolvían, pero se tranquilizó cuando sus narices captaron el típico olor a mar.

-No tenías…por que venir—dijo parando sus sollozos en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Claro que tenía, ¿acaso olvidas aquella promesa?—suavemente sin dejar de abrazar a la chica dijo Percy.

-Siempre contigo…-una sonrisa escapo de los labios de la chica, lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos—Te amo Percy—dijo volteándose hacia la hija de Poseidón quedando frente a frente, Percy se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras tan repentinas—y aunque me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo aquel día, nunca deje de hacerlo y aunque estés convertido en una chica tal vez permanentemente, no dejo de hacerlo, Te amo—con sus ojos lagrimosos confeso todo lo que sentía en ese momento la hija de Atenea quien no podía dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos del Hijo de Poseidón.

Hormonas, quizás pero Percy no pudo evitar pensar que la chica se veía hermosa siendo bañada por la luz de la luna que hoy brillaba firmemente en los cielos, además del paisaje detrás de ella le favorecía, el rastro de lágrimas le hacían ver hermosa aun así, así que hormonas o no, no pudo evitar hacer lo siguiente.

Anabeth abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió como los suaves labios de la hija de Poseidón se encontraron con los suyos, nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos tormentosos de la rubia quien sin más correspondió el beso de la chica cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar.

El beso fue tierno solo un toque nada más, duraron un minuto, cuando se separaron un sonrojo cubría sus rostros, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, gris y verde mar chocaban.

-Percy…

-Anabeth…

Ambas chicas sin poder vitarlo más se acercaron besaron nuevamente, este beso era más apasionado, ambas acercaron más sus cuerpos pegándolos, haciendo chocar sus pechos en consecuencia dando una erótica visión. Con sus manos empezaron a acariciarse, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí por la supremacía danzando, se separaron con la respiración agitada un hilo fino de saliva uniendo sus bocas, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Verde y gris chocaron al cruzar miradas.

-Esa…fue la visión más sensual y erótica de mi vida….

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al escuchar aquella sorpresiva voz, la hija de Poseidón después de lanzar un grito actuó instintivamente enviando una ola de agua hacia el intruso haciéndolo estrellar contra un árbol.

-A que o quien le diste Percy?—la hija de atenea en alerta cuestiono observando a la hija de Poseidón quien con un sonrojo en sus mejillas incapaz de mirar a la rubia mantenía su mirada puesta en el intruso quien era….

-Leo?...

El mencionado se encontraba sentado su espalda chocando contra un árbol con los ojos en espiral con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz…

-No… me… arrepiento… de nada

(N/A: Jiraiya estuviera orgulloso)

…

-En que estabas pensando!—fue el grito de una furiosa Piper mientras le daba ambrosia al hijo de Hefestos quien se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, Percy y Annabeth se encontraban viendo todo un poco alejadas.—mira que tratar de asustar a Percy y a Annabeth! Sin duda tengo que decirle a Calipso que te apriete las tuercas…si es que tienes aun.

-Oye! Además no es culpa mía que ellas se estuvieran…-Leo se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Piper enarcara una ceja.

-Haciendo que, Leo?—cuestiono curiosa la hija de afrodita, Leo por su parte, estaba empezando a ponerse pálido, sudaba a balas.

La razón.

Annabeth a espaldas de Piper hacía gestos con su daga señalando la parte intima del semidiós con la daga…a su lado estaba Percy quien le daba su tan temida mirada….en pocas palabras….hablas y mueres…

-Nada! No sucedió Nada!—grito Leo escondiéndose bajo la cama, bajo la mirada confundida de Piper quien se dirigió a observar a ambas semidiosas hija de atenea y Poseidón quienes ahora silbaban inocentemente….

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Propuesta**

 **Al día siguiente**

¡Clang!

¡Clang!

Los campistas estaban sentado en las gradas del área de entrenamiento observando con sumo interés lo que sucedía en la arena de combate de espadas.

Tyler y la hija de Poseidón se batían a duelo de entrenamiento intensamente, ya llevaban más de una hora en ello, siendo que la azabache se había tenido que adaptar a su nuevo cuerpo.

-Vamos Percy! No me digas que te has ablandado!—bloqueando una estocada e la semidiosa quien se encontraba frustrada.

-Ya verás…-mascullo, retrocediendo mirando con ojos fieros al hijo de Zeus quien le sonreía arrogantemente mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de sus frente. Sacando suspiros en varias chicas y chicos allí presentes. La hija de Poseidón hizo lo mismo Percy se encontraba vistiendo su típica armadura solo que adaptada para chica.

En las gradas la hija de atenea estaba babeando mientras observaba a la hija de Poseidón entrenar.

-Así que es cierto…-Tyler y Percy pararon su pequeña batalla para observar al recién llegado al igual que los demás presentes, todas las miradas cayeron en Clint la rué quien acababa de llegar con una espada en su hombro.

-Que quieres La rué?—con aburrimiento cuestiono mientras se paraba frente al hijo de ares quien para su molestia? Estaba mirando de más a la hija de Poseidón.

-Esto no es contigo Pikachu ve a comer Kétchup—sin siquiera mirarlo Clint se encamino rumbo a la semidiosa quien se notaba tensa y nerviosa, pero no iba a retroceder! No señor…

-…Hola Percy—con un ronroneo?, el pelinegro hablo a la semidiosa acercándose más de la cuenta…

Ok…qué diablos, pensó Percy ahora si en verdad nerviosa

Tyler miro incrédulo aquello, al igual que los demás del campamento pero hubo una…

-Suéltame! Piper suéltame! Que ahora si lo mato!—eran los gritos de la hija de la sabiduría siendo retenido por la hija de afrodita quien apenas podía.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado...Jasón esto no funciona ayúdame!

(N/A: Luego se explicara el por qué están aquí)

Regresando a la trama

-Que quieres Clint? Si vienes a burlarte te advierto…. —empezó a decir la de ojos verdes siendo interrumpida

-Pelea conmigo—fue lo que dijo simplemente mientras tomaba distancia y blandía su espada. Todos se sorprendieron por aquello.

-Quieres pelear conmigo?—cuestiono recuperándose de su sorpresa la hija del mar , el semidiós de la guerra quien le miro intensamente mientras asintió.

-Así es, quiero comprobar si no te has vuelto blanda—fue lo que simplemente contesto. Mientras se ponía en posición.

Tyler iba a decir algo pero la mirada de Percy lo detuvo

"No quiero que detengas esto"—fue lo que tradujo en aquella mirada, suspiro resignado y fue hacia las gradas

-Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa, no te sobre esfuerces—indico y advirtió mientras se iba a sentar, Percy bufo, ni que fuera una muñeca.

La semidiosa se puso en posición el filo de la espada reflejo el sol, ambos se miraban fijamente, un escudo se materializo en el brazo libre de Clint al igual que el de Percy de una muñequera (gracias hijos de Hefestos). Sin esperar más ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Clint lanzo un corte diagonal, Percy le detuvo con su espada, ambos chocaron sus escudos, verde y negro chocaron, dieron una salto hacia atrás. Esta vez la primera en atacar fe Percy rápidamente se acerco y lanzo un corte horizontal

¡Clang!

¡Clang!

¡Clang!

¡Clang!

Los espadazos ahora iban y venían ambos daban una danza letal mientras luchaban, se cubrían con sus espadas y escudos.

-Al parecer la transformación le ha afectado a Percy—dijo seriamente Jasón mientras observaba, Tyler asintió

-Sus movimientos son torpes, normalmente la batalla hubiera finalizado ya hace tiempo, el resultado es obvio—todos los allí presente asintieron

-Están diciendo que el ser una chica es una desventaja para Percy? Eso suena machista—dijo con un ceño fruncido Piper quien había dejado de sujetar a la hija de atenea quien miraba concentrada la batalla.

-No es eso, es solo que como Percy no está acostumbrado-da a su nuevo cuerpo se le dificulta mas el hacer sus típico movimientos. Pero no obstante…- Annabeth miro como Percy de un movimiento rápido desarmaba a Clint obteniendo ambas espadas señalando con ambas espadas al hijo de ares quien levanto ambas manos lanzando al suelo su escudo. —Un prodigio, es un prodigio no importando en el cuerpo que este—termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De regreso al campo de batalla

Percy le devolvió su espada al semidiós mientras jadeaba un poco, el hijo de ares tomo su espada y se le quedo mirando de una forma intensa de manera extraña, esa mirada le hizo tener un escalofrió a la semidiosa, Clint de repente formo una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que no me eh equivocado con mi elección-dijo llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes, dándole un mal presentimiento a Percy, Annabeth y Tyler.—Tu Percy Jackson has demostrado ser digna, así que aquí en frente del campamento Mestizo te hago una pregunta…quieres casarte conmigo?.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Secuestro estúpidamente factible…**

 **Tu Percy Jackson has demostrado ser digna, así que aquí en frente del campamento Mestizo te hago una pregunta…quieres casarte conmigo?.**

Esas palabras dichas por el semidiós habían ocasionado una serie de reacciones, desde sorpresa, incredibilidad, y furia…si furia.

-QUE COMO!?, COMO TE ATREVES!? CON QUE DERECHO!?—explotaron al mismo tiempo Annabeth y Tyler quienes sacaron daga y espada respectivamente dispuestos a lanzarse contra el hijo de la guerra quien les miro desafiante. Mientras mostraba su espada.

-Que dicen? Quien va a impedirlo?—miro a Annabeth- Tu princesa? O tu—miro a Tyler quien empezaba emitir destellos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo—Pikachu…

-" ah! como odio ese apodo"—pensó con una vena en su frente

-Vamos a ver a quien le dices princesa después de que termine contigo! -Exclamo más que dispuesta a cumplirlo, Annabeth.

Percy por su parte quien había salido de su shock….digo, el que tu rival y Némesis desde que entraste en el campamento te diga "Quieres casarte conmigo?" deja perplejo a cualquiera. Miro como Clint, Tyler y Annabeth se iban a lanzar el uno contra el otro y no iba a permitir eso….de repente un exquisito y divino aroma a galletas llego a ella. Miro hacia la cabaña de artemisa, Miro la disputa, miro la cabaña, miro la disputa y de nuevo la cabaña.

-"Nah, Ellos pueden resolverlo, son semidioses después de todo"—pensó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Quirón, ignorando la Civil War al nombre de ella

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así niño guerra!—se escuchó el grito de un furioso Tyler.

-Y que vas hacer al respecto Pikachu!

-Jasón calma a tu hermano!—se escuchó el grito de Piper

-Ahora si te voy a matar!—esta vez la que grito fue Annabeth

-"Si, estarán bien"

[…]

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de artemisa, en esta se encontraba una sonriente diosa de la casa, parada en la puerta de su cabaña con una extraña sonrisa a su lado Se encontraban su más fiel y experimentada cazadora, siendo esta la teniente de su caza, Zoe Belladona quien al igual que su patrona tenía una extraña sonrisa, a su lado estaba una tímida Bianca Di Ángelo la cual miraba con preocupación a sus superiores quienes no dejaban de sonreír.

-Mi señora…seguro que funcionara?—cuestiono con nerviosismo la semidiosa hija de hades mientras observaba a los lados, raramente estaba despejada esa zona.

Artemisa le miro y le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, es uno de los planes más factibles que eh realizado—

Bianca sudo nerviosamente mientras miraba como una caja de galletas estaba en los escalones de la cabaña. El plan consistía en lo siguiente:

Ir al campamento mestizo

Poner un cebo

Esperar a que el objetivo caiga en la trampa

Miro la caja de galletas en el suelo y suspiro. El mundo estaba realmente loco se dijo. Aunque dentro de ella quería que ese plan funcionara.

-Potenciado por la misma Hestia, no puede fallar—acoto con su típico acento Zoe mientras sonreía. Vio algo a lo lejos—hay que movernos allí viene el objetivo!—dijo la teniente mientras junto a su patrona se movían rápidamente a esconderse dentro de la cabaña. Bianca suspiro y hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Percy este camino hacia la cabaña plateada siendo guiada por su olfato. Se detuvo frente la cabaña, bajo su mirada y se encontró con una caja de galletas. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Bianca mientras tanto observaba todo incrédula.

-Wow, mi señora no mentía…está caliente—pensó observando el busto de la semidiosa antes varón con un sonrojo en su rostro y baba saliendo por su boca.

Percy estiro su mano hacia la caja de galletas.

-No creo que sea tan idiota para tomar una caja de galletas del suelo de origen desconocido no?—pensó Bianca creyendo que la lógica de la hija de Poseidón haría acto de presencia en la mente.

Mente de Percy

En la mente de la semidiosa una versión miniatura de Percy que tenía una bata que decía "lógica" en su identificación sujetaba fuertemente a otra mini versión la cual en su bata tenía una identificación con la leyenda de "estupidez" en ella.

-Estupidez no seas…bueno estúpida y escúchame, una caja de galletas, en el suelo no es sospechoso?—dijo mientras reforzaba su agarre, estupidez pareció reconsiderarlo y dejo de forcejear.

-Creo que tienes raz…-miro en la pantalla del panel de control la caja de galletas—son azules!—dijo y sin que lógica pudiera impedirlo estupidez toco el botón.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Realidad

-Son azules!—grito como niña pequeña y ante la incrédula mirada de Bianca la semidiosa rápidamente saco e ingirió una galleta de la caja—Hmm!—gimo al sentir el sabor…estaban tan deliciosas…tan…pero tan deliciosas…

Percy se tambaleo soltando la caja de galletas las cuales cayeron en el suelo, su vista se nublo. Se tambaleo cayendo de espalda, pero sin embargo nunca sintió el golpe, en vez de eso sintió como unos suaves y delicados brazos le sujetaban.

-Que…?—lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron un par de orbes plateados

-Descuida princesa del mar, ahora estarás donde perteneces… -eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer dormida.

Mientras tanto en Atlantis.

Poseidón se encontraba en sus aposentos, junto a él se encontraba su esposa quien se encontraba en marco de la puerta observando como su marido escribía furiosamente en una libreta, en la cual en la contraportada rezaba la leyenda de "planes para proteger a mi princesa"

La reina del mar soltó un suspiro.

-Poseidón, por enésima vez, no crees que estas exagerando….mucho?—cuestiono nuevamente Anfrinite

Pero de repente, el dios se detuvo y paro de golpe.

-Siento una perturbación en las mareas….o en este caso en mi instinto paternal—dijo de manera sombría. Comenzando a desvanecerse en una brisa marina de manera lenta y…. dramáticamente

Anfrinite bufo.

-Después se queja de que Zeus es la reina del drama….

 **Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de autor: Hola, espero disculpen la tardanza. Me eh encontrado ocupado y enfocado en una historia original, bueno otra, ya que tengo Blessed I la cual es más un arrebato de inspiración fugaz que me llego de la nada y pum allí esta, acepto que no es de lo mejor según mi criterio pero aun así considero que tiene una buena trama solo que su desarrollo de personajes es algo pobre, de todas forma pásense por allí y díganme que piensan esta en mi perfil en wattpad.**

 **Del libro definitivo (lo eh reescrito como 4 veces) llevo 7 capítulos de lo que estimo serán 16 o 17 capítulos incluso más. En mi propio criterio me está quedando muy bien y me está gustando como lo llevo** **creo y estoy seguro que les gustara.**

 **Bueno, bueno, dejando eso, alguien podría apoyarme con los dibujos? El diseño de los personajes así como una portada si hay alguien por favor escríbame en al privado o en los comentarios.**

 **Bueno ahora si mis chavos y chavas.**

 **Aclaraciones: ni Percy Jackson y sus personaje me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **El viento vuele a… ¿guerra?, ¿Yuri? ¿Celos?...bueno de cualquier manera estamos jodidos.**

-"ok…así que básicamente me están diciendo que debido a que Clint dijo algo que los molesto, armaron una redada aquí en medio del campo de entrenamiento, destruyendo prácticamente la mitad de él. "—dijo Quirón mirando al panorama seriamente y la imagen que tenía no era para nada gratificante.

Allí se encontraban llenos de cortes, tierra y suciedad, Tyler, Annabeth, Piper, Jasón, Leo, Clint junto algunos de sus hermanos y varios campistas más quienes por desgracia se vieron envuelto en la civil war debido a que se encontraban en el campo.

Quirón suspiro masajeándose la sien

-"¡Por los dioses! ¡Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho! No solo han destruido el campo de entrenamiento si no que se han comportado como unos completos idiotas, además, ¿acaso su estancia en el campamento no les ha enseñado a controlar sus emociones?"—les regaño

-"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esas manera…si, nos comportamos como unos completos niñatos idiotas"—murmuro admitiendo a regañadientes, Tyler, con el ceño fruncido.

-"Habla por ti, Pikachu, yo soy la victima aquí, ustedes me atacaron como unos dementes"—hablo esta vez Clint quien era el que peor se encontraba de todos, con su camisa hecha jirones y varios moretones y quemaduras por cortesía de Tyler y Annabeth, quienes le fulminaron con la mirada, no obstante el chico agrego—"En momentos como estos me pregunto dónde está tu entrenador…"

-"¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!"—exclamo el hijo de Zeus quien entendió esa referencia dispuesto a lanzarse contra el hijo de Ares, quien sonrió con soma viendo como el semidiós era sostenido por su hermano Jasón

-"¡YA BASTA!"—todos se exaltaron debido al repentino grito, todos miraron con sorpresa a Quirón quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido. El centauro inmortal entrenador de héroes suspiro. —"Ahora, quiero que todos ustedes después que limpien todo el desastre aquí causado vengan a la casa grande, esto no puede pasar inadvertido y sin consecuencias ¡AHORA A TRABAJAR!"—finalizo con un grito al final.

Todos Inmediatamente se pusieron en una posición militar

-"¡SI SEÑOR!"—gritaron, Quirón negó sintiendo que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza gigante al finalizar el día.

-"Lentamente con cuidado, cuidado con la cabeza…"

Todos giraron su vista hacia el origen de aquella voz. Vieron como unos hijos de apolo iban cargando en una camilla a un chico que al parecer era uno de sus hermanos, el chico estaba completamente lleno de tierra, varios cortes y golpes, sumando a eso que se encontraba totalmente lleno de quemaduras leves.

-"Fue horrible…fue horrible…"—decía una y otra vez el pobre semidiós quien solo tenía poco tiempo de haber ingresado campamento mestizo

Todos miraron esa escena con nervios. Quirón suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-"Pobre infeliz"—murmuro el pequeño latino negando

-"¡LEO!"—le regaño Piper jalándole las orejas al chico.

-"¡Auch! ¡Está bien, está bien lo siento, lo siento!"—se quejó Leo

-"Bien, creo que debería ir a ver como esta Austin…pobre chico, solo lleva unos pocos días aquí"—dijo con pesar el centauro para posteriormente galopar hacia la enfermería con el objetivo de evitar una demanda.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros para posteriormente encogerse de hombros y a ponerse manos a la obra. Piper vio con el ceño fruncido como Clint.

Alrededor de 3 horas fue el tiempo que duro para que los semidioses finalizaran su trabajo. Una vez hecho eso, Piper, Clint, Jasón, Annabeth, Leo, y Tyler se dirigieron rumbo a la casa grande, donde los esperaba su sentencia…o regaño. Como lo quieran ver, pero la cuestión es que estaban bien jodidos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa grande, Quirón ya lo esperaba con un gesto de su mano les indico que pasaran. Una vez dentro todos los semidioses miraron como su entrenador se encontraba junto a Dionisio quien se encontraba acompañado de Grover quien se encontraba sosteniendo una mano de naipes al igual que el señor D quien le miro de reojo.

-"Ah, pero si son Paula, Clarisse, Javier, Anabela, Leónidas y Thalía. Mis diosecillos"—"saludo" el dios a los semidioses quienes le fulminaron con la mirada, aunque resignado a que siempre les cambiara sus nombres. Pero no obstante los hijos de Zeus y ares se molestaron más porque le dio nombre de mujer. No obstante Leo tenía una enorme sonrisa...

-"Soy tan genial que me ponen nombre geniales XD"—pensó el pequeño semidiós sonriendo teniendo ganas de gritar "¡POR ESPARTA!" Piper suspiro teniendo una idea de razón por la enorme sonrisa de su hermano en todo menos sangre

-"Bien"—comenzó a hablar el dios, todos le prestaron atención—"Quirón ya me ha informado que se han puesto a pelear como si de animales se tratara-aunque no está muy lejos de la realidad—destruyendo medio campo de entrenamiento e hiriendo de paso a Abigail"—

-"Austin"—le corrigió el centauro

-"Como sea"—dijo el dios del vino restándole importancia—"La cuestión es que como aprecio a mis campistas y me preocupo por su seguridad"—todos, incluido Quirón y Grover se le quedaron viendo con una mirada de "No te creo ni nada pinche mentiroso", pero el dios no le presto atención a eso y continuo—"Eh decidido ya su castigo…"—pero antes de continuar observo parpadeando un poco confundido a todos los allí presentes—"Esperen un segundo…donde hades se encuentra Petra Johnson? Creí que venía con ustedes?

Todos le miraron confundido.

-"Señor D, no querrá decir Percy?"—le dijo el centauro.

-"Esa misma, la ahora hija de barba de percebe". —dijo dios con aburrimiento, pero verdaderamente curioso. Que? Después de todo se había convertido en su entretenimiento personal, en el buen sentido, no siendo bueno pero a la vez si para él, pero no obstante no bueno.

(N/A: Alguien más se perdió?)

Fue en ese instante que todos se dieron cuenta, que el motivo de todo no se encontraba con ellos.

-"¿Y? ¿acaso no aben donde se encuentra? ¿no se encontraba con ustedes cuando sucedió el incidente?"—volvió a preguntar Dionisio.

-"Ahora que lo menciona, no la he visto desde que comenzó la pelea"—dijo Tyler frunciendo el ceño

Grover algo nervioso hablo.

-"A Lo mejor debe estar en el pabellón? Digo desde que sufrió…el cambio, su apetito en vez de disminuir aumento así que no me extrañaría que se encontrara allí"—sugirió el sátiro.

-"No, yo pase por allí cuando venía hacia acá y no la vi allí"—recordó el centauro.

-Ahora donde puede estar esa sesos de algas?—pregunto al aire la hija de atenea frunciendo el ceño.

-"Yo les puedo decir donde exactamente se encuentra en estos momentos…"

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!—dio un fuerte grito para nada digno Jasón cuando de las sombras un como siempre emotivo Nico apareció al lado de él. Todos se le quedaron observando al hijo de Júpiter quien tenía un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro. No obstante Clint y Leo estallaron en carcajadas.

-"¡D-Dioses! Jajajaja quien diría…quien diría jajajaja que detrás de toda esa rectitud romana se encontraba una niñita asustada queriendo gritar jajajajaja"—se burlaba abiertamente el hijo de Ares, con Leo riendo al son suyo.—"¡Ya sabía yo que los Grace eran raritos!"- Jasón los miro con indignación y vergüenza

-"¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!"—Grito entre enojo y vergüenza el hijo de Júpiter—"¡Piper no te rías!"

-"Lo…lo siento amor"—dijo apenas aguantando la risa la hija de afrodita.

Ignorando la vergüenza de su hermano Tyler se dirigió al recién llegado quien con sus ojos profundo negros le miro.

-"¿A qué te refieres a que sabes donde se encuentra nuestro…nuestra prima aliento de muerte? acaso…acaso no se encuentra en el campamento?"—cuestiono el hijo de Zeus al hijo de hades quien negó. Todos le estaban prestando atención al intercambio

-"Lamentablemente no cara de pino. Al parecer alguien se la ha llevado fuera del campamento Mestizo"—inmediatamente eso encendió la alarma de todos los allí presente…buen casi todos pues Dionisio decidió que era el mejor momento para echar una siestecita

-"¿¡QUE!?"—exclamo con furia el semidiós de la guerra llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes-"¡Quien se ha atrevido a llevarse a mi futura esposa!"—grito haciendo que Dionisio se despierte de golpe y que Quirón al igual que Grover abran los ojos sorprendidos.

-"¡Retira eso La rué! No tienes derecho de hablar así de mi novia!"—ok, ahora a todos le colgaba la mandíbula, -Piper estaba a punto de emitir un chillido digno de su madre- menos al semidiós de la guerra quien la miro con soma.

-"¡Tu novia!, ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír listilla!"—se burló Clint.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar Quirón intervino.

-"¡Ya párenle de una buena vez!"—grito viendo como todos inmediatamente se silenciaban

-Esto es oro—pensó Dionisio con una sonrisa grabando con una cámara todo el intercambio.

Suspirando frustrado el centauro miro a Nico quien le devolvió la mirada.

-"Estas seguro de lo que dices, chico?"—el semidiós asintió, Quirón suspiro. —"Y en donde se encuentra…en donde se encuentra Percy?"

A Nico se le ensombreció la mirada preocupando a todos los allí presente…bueno, claro está que Dionisio no.

-"Se encuentra en el lugar más peligroso y mortal del mundo para alguien de género masculino que solo con las pelotas del tamaño de un tren sería capaz de pisar…ella se encuentra…."—ahora todos esperaban expectantes y asustados por la seguridad de su mejor amiga/ futura esposa/ novia. —"Ella se encuentra con las cazadoras de artemisa…"—soltó la bomba el semidiós, dejando helados y descolocados a todos los allí presente.

[…]

En otra parte cierta semidiosa abría los ojos encontrándose totalmente confundida sintiendo un leve mareo momentáneo.

-"Auch, mi cabeza"—dijo en un susurro llevándose una mano a su cabeza. Confundida sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, se dio cuenta de la paredes que la rodeaban, que en realidad parecían los pliegues de una tienda de campaña que por lo que veía era de por sí muy grande—"en donde diablos me encuentro"—pensó observando el lugar tratando de recordad como había llegado allí. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una gran cama de sábanas blancas que por el espacio que sobraba dedujo que era una de tamaño matrimonial.

-"Te encuentras en casa, Percy." —

La ahora semidiosa dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz hablarle desde un costado, giro rápidamente su rostro para posar su mirada en la persona quien había dicho esas palabras y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-"¡Zoe!"—exclamo al ver a la susodicha sentada tranquilamente vistiendo como siempre su ropaje de caza de color plateado, su cabello atado en una coleta. Ella le dio una lee sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, dormilona". —le dijo con su voz acentuada. Percy no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa. —"espero hayas descansado y te encuentres bien." —dijo estirando su mano para sorpresa de Percy acariciar su cabello azabache.

La semidiosa se encontraba totalmente confundida. ¿Cómo rayos se hallaba en una tienda en el campamento de las cazadoras? y lo más importante ¿vivo? Ha…es cierto, ¡ahora era una chica!, solamente eso le provoco unas ganas de llorar inmensas, miro a los ojos a la chica teniente de la caza quien le miraba de manera… ¿cariñosa?, pero había algo más en esa mirada, ¿adoración? No, era algo más profundo y que de alguna forma le dio un escalofrió.

-"Oye Zoe… ¿cómo es que estoy aquí en su campamento?"-fue su cuestionamiento. Ella pareció salir de algún trance deteniendo sus caricias en mi cabello las cuales ya me estaban comenzando a incomodar. Abrió su boca para hablar pero justo en ese momento alguien hablando en voz alta ingreso a la tienda.

-"Eso es fácil de responder. Te hemos secuestrado, querida ahora prima." —dijo la persona quien había ingresado y Percy se quedó sin aliento.

-"¡Artemisa!"—exclamo, la diosa simplemente sonrió de una manera que le había visto hacerlo Annabeth cuando nos besamos en la playa y nos acariciamos.

Era lujuria.

¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que me van a violar?, pensó la semidiosa comenzando a retroceder en la cama ante la mirada de la diosa, miro a la teniente de la caza en busca de ayuda y en su lugar vio con miedo como esta tenía la misma expresión que la diosa.

Ay caramba, pensó la hija de Poseidón

Próximo capítulo: Los deseos incestuosos de Tritón… ¿aunque básicamente todos los dioses los son no?


End file.
